User blog:CEDJunior/What's Next For Taryn Terrell?
Last weekend saw Taryn Terrell and Brooke Tessmacher return to TNA at the tapings of Knockouts Knockdown II. Both women participated in last year's event, which saw Brooke defeat Santana Garrett, who is currently in TNA as Brittany, and Taryn defeated by Jacqueline. Of course, the bigger of the two returns is Taryn Terrell, mainly because this was her first appearance for TNA since the July 11, 2013 edition of Impact, which is where the photo above is from. Taryn joins Madison Rayne on the very short list of women who have returned to the ring after giving birth, which she did in March of this year. Another reason is that Taryn was in the midst of a monster push before going on maternity leave, which began with a feud with Gail Kim. She received her biggest win at Slammiversary XI by defeating Gail in a Last Woman Standing Match. Taryn was originally booked to have an even bigger victory than that at Bound For Glory; defeating Mickie James to win her first Knockouts Championship. So now that Taryn's back in TNA, what is their plan for her? First, let's take a look at TNA's face/heel ratio as of today: *Faces: Madison Rayne, Gail Kim, Brittany, ODB, Rebel *Heels: Angelina Love, Velvet Sky For the record, I did count Rebel despite having just joined TNA because I read that she may be competing in the ring soon. But even if you don't count Rebel, the ratio's right. I didn't list Brooke in the ratio because, quite frankly, I have no idea what her character is, or what it will be. In her only appearance in-ring appearance since Aces & 8s disbanded, Brooke did compete as a villainess against then-babyface Velvet Sky. In the last few weeks, I've thought, "What if Taryn returns as a heel?" It is a moderate possibility, if you think about it. I remember when Taryn was in WWE as Tiffany, I actually wanted her to become a heel. Back then, Tiffany was the assistant to ECW General Manager Theodore Long, but was promoted to GM when Long returned to SmackDown in 2009. Part of me wanted Tiffany to become a ruthless and power-mad villainess, but she was portrayed as a no-nonsense babyface GM, which I enjoyed watching. I actually do want to see Taryn Terrell as an evil Knockout, but I do fear that if she returns as a heel, TNA will put her with The Beautiful People. I wouldn't put it past them. It's not like I would hate seeing Taryn with the BPs, but I think she would shine even better as a solo heel. Plus, it would be interesting to see Taryn feud with Madison Rayne in a battle of Knockout soccer moms. I'm also open to Taryn continuing her babyface role and her huge push being resurrected. She showed last year that she's deserving of the spotlight and the Knockouts Championship. I only hope that she gets both when she returns to TNA television. Category:Blog posts